Isabel, Character Study
by Rawrlaur
Summary: A character study of the character Isabel from the Collapse Series. Set during State of Rebellion.


Isabel sat on Cassidy's bunk; as much as she liked the house that she and her adoptive family, the Youngs, were living in she didn't get to see Cassie as much. She found herself spending time in the cabin while Cassidy was off doing things she was supposed to be doing. Gone were the days of sitting in a comfortable silence, while the war had never been a walk in the park, there had been time to enjoy each other's company, albeit under not good circumstances.  
Isabel lay back onto the bed, instantly pulling her legs up and resting them on the boards holding the top bunk's mattress above her. As much as she was sad and desolate about the EMP striking, her life before had not been the greatest. Being alone in that McDonalds really was the best thing that could have happened to her, she had been separated from her mother almost as soon as the EMP struck, she kind of helped the separation along though. She had purposely left, although quickly realized what a terrible idea that had been. She was lost, dirty, hungry, and scared for her life. If she hadn't been small and walking, Isabel was sure that she would be dead, hiding in the shadows had helped a lot. Once she had found the already abandoned fast food place, she had hoped that this was the jackpot. Before realizing that the majority of the food was rotten, and she had no way to cook what little that was still edible.  
Cassidy and Chris had literally saved her life, if she could have picked her family from birth, she would have instantly chosen the Young family. They cared about her, not because they got money or because she could be used as an excuse. They actually wanted her for herself, and not because they looked like good people, or because it was their civic duty. The Young's did not have to continue to be around her, or let her mesh into their family. Yet, they had, to the point where she had started calling Mrs. Young "mom". This had started on accident of course, during a sleepless night, she couldn't stay awake yet was scared of the nightmares that awaited her once her eyes closed. With out realizing it her eyes and drooped and fuzzy images of riots and armed soldiers filled her mind, she had called out in her sleep. Although, she was not expecting anyone to come to her aid, her own birth mother wouldn't have, yet she awoke in the arms of Mrs. Young. The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she had even realized what she was saying.  
"Are we safe, mom?" more asleep than awake Isabel snuggled into the arms that had embraced her. She fell back into sleep, this time she was surrounded by a comforting scent that she couldn't place, not yet. The pictures in her mind were not of images that scared her; instead she was living with a family on a forgotten island. They had built tree houses and battled with pirates; her side had won, of course.  
Isabel smiled to herself as she remembered Mrs. Young's face the first time she had called her mom on purpose and not in a half scared sleepy state. It was a few days later while the group was having lunch, she had asked for some more water, using "mom" instead of "Mrs. Young". The older woman's face and lit up, although she made no comment on the name change.  
"I just don't think that everything has been thought through…" Cassidy's voice coming into the cabin stirred Isabel from her thoughts.  
"Of course it's not, how can they rebuild an entire government in a few days?" came Sophia's voice, following Cassidy into their current home.  
"You do know I hadn't been trying to start something, I was just wondering." Cassidy sighed, walking to her bunk, and laying down next to Isabel.  
"That's the problem with you, you wonder too much." Isabel teased her, leaning her head onto Cassidy's shoulder. Sophia sat down on the opposite end of the bunk, slipping her shoes off before pulling her legs to her chest.  
"The girl has a point. " Sophia laughed, Cassidy pulled a face which, Isabel couldn't see but she was sure it was ridiculous. The world was still ending, but it's okay as long as she was here.


End file.
